


Always on my mind

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Love, Natasha Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is always on her mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always on my mind

Clint is always on her mind.  
Ever since she joined Shield.  
He has gotten under her skin.  
Broken down her walls she had constructed.  
At first he is on her mind for curiosity sake.  
She wants to figure out the man who saved her.  
What his motives are.  
Then he is her partner and friends.  
She wants to get to know her friend.  
The man who has her back.  
Slowly she realizes,  
She wants to know him as a lover.  
She is in love with him.  
Now her mind only think of him as a lover.  
She wonders if he loves her.  
Just as passionately as she is.  
If he thinks about her just as much as she does about him.  
Clint has been on her mind for a long time.  
Ever since their first meeting.  
She has always found him intriguing.  
He was the only man she couldn't seduce.  
Who decided to be her friend.  
And made her fall in love with him.  
He is a permanent fixture in her mind.   
He is the person she thinks the most about.


End file.
